


Second Time Lucky

by shadowsamurai



Series: Get Me to the Church on Time [2]
Category: Waking the Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a wedding...again. But...whose is it?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time Lucky

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Where they hell are they?" Grace muttered, not for the first time.

Frankie smiled. "Don't worry, they'll be here."

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll be alive for long when they *do* get here," Mel added with a smile.

Grace glared at her. "That wasn't funny the first time, Mel! It certainly isn't funny now!"

Frankie's smile grew. "Calm down, Grace. They'll be here," she repeated.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

"Boyd! Get a move on or we'll be late!" Spencer yelled.

"I think we already are, Spence!" Boyd replied.

Spencer shook his head. "They'll kill us, especially Grace. Especially after last time."

"And whose fault was that?" Boyd asked, looking at his junior officer. "And whose fault is it this time?"

Spencer grinned. "Yours, boss."

"Spence, that wasn't funny the first time," Boyd said flatly, shaking his head. "Have you got everything? Bow tie? Courage? Rings?"

"I thought you had those."

Boyd glared at him. "Spence…."

Spencer grinned and held his hands up in surrender. "Everything's under control, boss. Now let's get going!"

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Grace turned to the vicar, who was different from last time, and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's holding them up."

The vicar shrugged, but didn't smile back. "As long as they aren't any later than twelve o'clock, there won't be a problem. I have a funeral booked for twelve thirty."

"Boyd's, if he's not careful. Or Spence's," Mel muttered.

"Look, I'm not worried," Frankie said. "I trust Spencer to get Boyd here on time."

"And you said that last time as well!" Grace snapped. "It didn't happen, did it?"

Mel put her arm around Grace's shoulders. "It'll be fine, I know it will. They'll be here," she said firmly.

"How do you know?"

"For the same reason we knew before: Boyd loves you," Frankie replied gently, and Mel nodded her agreement.

"He's got a funny way of showing it," Grace said, shaking her head.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

Boyd pulled up outside the church, the tyres screeching as the car stopped. "We are so dead," Spencer muttered, hurrying up the path, straightening his jacket as he went.

"Yes, *you* are." Boyd strode after the DI, straightening his jacket as he went.

Spencer stopped outside the doors. "Have we got everything?"

"I think so."

"Cold feet?"

"No. Why would I have?" Boyd asked.

Spencer grinned. "No particular reason."

Boyd looked at him, his head tilted to one side slightly. "We had this conversation last time."

"Yeah, but last time I was the one getting married."

"Shut up, Spence."

They opened the doors and hurried down the aisle, their eyes downcast until they reached the front of the church.

"Where the hell have you been?" Grace asked, her voice a loud whisper. "You're late, *again*!"

Boyd cringed. "It wasn't my fault last time, and it's not my fault this time!"

"Please not another cat in a tree," Frankie said, looking between her boss and her husband.

Spencer shook his head. "Dog," he replied.

"Up a tree, Spence?" Mel asked incredulously.

"No, down in the drains," the DI said.

Grace looked confused, and she wasn't the only one. "What?"

"There's road works on the main road," Boyd explained. "The workmen have got the manhole covers up, and instead of putting them back while they went on their lunch break, they left them open. A dog fell down, *I* went down to rescue it."

"I hope you didn't ruin your suit," Grace told him, at the same time Frankie and Mel exclaimed, "At your age?"

"Erm, I hate to interrupt," Chris said, his eyes twinkling with amusement, "but the vicar does not look happy."

"Next time there's a wedding, we need a decent vicar," Mel muttered.

"Next time?" Boyd repeated incredulously, at the same time Grace said, "Define 'decent'."

"One that doesn't put everyone to sleep and who actually knows where his sense of humour is," Frankie replied for her friend before turning to the vicar. "We're sorry. Please can you marry them now, so we can continue this later."

"Yeah, class, Frankie," Spencer told his wife with a grin.

Any further bickering was cut off by a glare from the vicar. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between these two people," he started. His 'speech' was very short and to the point; stay together and stay faithful until death, or die. Even Boyd understood that message.

"Boyd, quit staring at Grace. You're making her blush," Frankie muttered, hardly moving her lips.

"I thought that was the point," Boyd replied equally as secretively. Frankie wasn't sure whether he meant the staring or the blushing.

The vicar then looked up and addressed the two people stood in front of him. "Do you, Christopher Walker, take Amelia Silver to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Chris replied.

"And do you, Amelia, take Christopher to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Mel smiled at Chris. "I do."

"Good. I now pronounce you husband and wife. I'm sorry, but the kissing will have to be done outside, along with the exchanging of rings. Goodbye," the vicar said, snapping his book shut and ushering everyone rather unceremoniously out of the church.

Boyd glared at the vicar and took a step back. "No," Grace said firmly, taking him by the hand. "We'll find you someone else to yell at."

"No we won't!" Mel exclaimed quickly.

"Of course we will!" Chris added, his tone cheerful. "This is a wedding, after all. There's always a fight or three to go with the party afterwards."

Boyd grinned. "I like him."

"Spence, save me," Mel moaned.

"You don't have to live with him," Grace said dryly.

WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD-WtD

There were a few fights after the party, but Boyd wasn't involved in any of them, mainly because Grace wouldn't let him go. She seemed to think that if she did, he wouldn't come back.

"I hope the cat's alright," Grace murmured as she held Boyd close while they danced.

Boyd rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, Grace."

After Frankie and Spencer's wedding, Boyd and Grace had decided to move in together, buying a semi-detached, two bed-roomed house. It was easier than deciding whether to live at Grace's or at Boyd's. The only argument they had was over whether to get an animal or not, and the disagreement had been minor. Grace wanted a cat, Boyd wanted a dog. Grace won eventually, on the grounds that a dog needed more attention and neither of them were ready to retire yet.

"Are they *ever* going to get their act together?" Mel muttered as she danced with Chris, her eyes locked on Boyd and Grace.

"This is Boyd," Spencer said from next to her, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, he doesn't exactly catch on quick," Frankie added.

Chris shook his head. "You three should stop fussing. So long as they're happy, that's the main thing."

"Yeah, but making it official *would* make them happy," Mel replied. "Just look at us."

Frankie nodded her agreement and smiled. "Tell you what, if we start looking for a decent vicar now, by the time they get around to getting married, we'll have found one."

"Vicar of Dibley?" Spencer suggested, which earned him a glare from Mel and a swat on the arm from his wife.

"They're talking about us, you know," Grace told Boyd, who just shrugged.

"Let them. If they're talking about us, they're not bothering anyone else."

"Ten pounds says they're wondering when we're going to get married."

Boyd smiled. "I'm not going to take you up on that bet, Dr. Foley, because I happen to agree with you."

Grace pouted. "Spoil sport."

"Yes, but you love me," he replied, laughing and kissing her.

"Yes, I do."

"Good."

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?"

Grace sighed. "Boyd!"

"Grace!" he replied in exactly the same tone, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"I hate you," she muttered and buried her face into his shirt.

"Make your mind up, Grace!" Boyd exclaimed, but he was grinning. Luckily she couldn't see him, and while she was still hiding, he turned to the others and winked.

"He's going to ask her," Spencer stated. "Fiver."

"Ten says he will," Frankie said, upping the stakes.

Mel shook her head. "Twenty says no."

"Fifty says they'll be married in two months time," Spencer said firmly.

"Fifty says six weeks," Frankie told her husband.

"Fifty says five," Mel replied.

"One hundred says they'll get married during the second week of June," Chris said.

"Who are you? Mystic bloody Meg?" Mel asked her husband.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just lucky. Anyone care to take me up on it?"

Spencer was the first there. "I'm in. Hundred says you're wrong."

"Hundred from me too," Frankie said, nodding.

"I'm not betting against my husband!" Mel protested.

Chris kissed her. "Wimp."

"Alright," Mel replied, rising to the challenge. "Hundred says you're wrong as well."

Frankie shook her head. "They'll kill us if they ever find out."

Chris grinned. "Who's going to tell them?"

FIN


End file.
